


Tell Me Where It Hurts

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: Ronon is injured on an away mission. Carson is not happy how Ronon avoids post-mission check up
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Tell Me Where It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesimevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/gifts).



John watched as Carson finished his medical clearance of Major Lorne’s team. Ronon had gone with Evan’s team on the mission because he knew the two villages from his running days. Sadly, it was no longer a friendly place to go. Between the Wraith and people leaving they were no longer open to receiving guests.

There had been an ambush once they had walked away from the gate. Traps had been set that caught everyone but Ronon and the Major, and they had managed to get away. John sent a rescue team once they didn’t respond to the assigned check-in. 

John looked over at Lorne’s scientist to assess his injuries. Parrish had minor abrasions and looked exhausted. John was impressed how much the young scientist had grown since he first met him. The young man had yet to start carrying a gun, and John knew he will have to have a talk with McKay and see what he thought. The rest of Lorne’s team looked to also just have some scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious.

John walked over to stand next to Ronon and asked, “You okay?”

Ronon just glared at him and grunted, the man’s usual answer to any question towards his wellbeing. Sheppard was sure that the big guy would roll his eyes and give him the evil eye even if the man was dying.

“Has Carson looked you over yet?” John asked.

“Told him I was fine,” Ronon replied.

John leaned again the wall crossed his arms and silently took inventory. Ronon bore some bruising on his face and right arm. If he was a betting man, the other guy looked worse, and Dex was going to sport a right black eye come morning.

“Our usual met up tomorrow?” John asked, seeing if Ronon would be up to working out tomorrow.

“Yeah.”

“Dinner is being served.” John said, thinking they could have dinner and talk about what happened.

“Not hungry.”

John did a quick turn of his head and took a closer look at his friend. When it came to food, the man never turned down a meal, especially Wednesday meatloaf. 

“You sure you’re okay?” John asked. “It’s not like you to turn down meatloaf.”

“Later!” Ronon replied with a tone that warned John he might be treading too close and personal.

“I’ll have Sonja save you a plate.”

“Good.” 

John watched the big guy turn and walk out of the infirmary. Taking in Carson’s annoying glare, John was sure Ronon had skipped his exam. Sheppard waited to get the all-clear from Carson before he dismissed Lorne and his team. John had learned the hard way that when it came to Carson and post-mission checkups, the doctor took them very seriously, especially when any injuries were involved. 

Elizabeth had called him into her office and informed John that he was grounded from future missions until Carson did a complete evaluation. He had come to find out that it had been Dr. Beckett who had come to her and grounded him. John made it a point to make sure everyone completed their post-mission exams. 

“If I don’t see Mr. Dex by morning he will be grounded,” Carson informed him.

“He’s his own man,” John said with a smile. “He might listen to Dr. Weir.”

“No, I think Teyla will be a better emissary,” Carson replied.

“Let me talk to Lorne,” John suggested. Major Lorne would give him a better picture of the type of injuries Ronon might have sustained.

“Fine!”

“Major, come see me after you’re finished here," John said to Lorne.

“Yes, Sir.”

Getting Teyla involved might be a good idea. John was sure she could talk Ronon into getting checked out. Normally, John wouldn’t worry, but it just wasn’t like Ronon to skip a meal.

*****

“You wanted to see me, Colonel?”

“Evan, give me the abbreviated version of what happened to Ronon.”

John watched as Lorne sat down. The Major was moving rather slow, telling John that the altercation off Atlantis was a rough one.

“The villagers attacked us about 5 miles from the gate. Parrish, Manning, and Cullen fell into the pit. Ronon and I managed to run to the forest to regroup. Turns out that they merged the two villages because of the Wraith attacks, and consider anyone coming through the gate as hostile.”

“Go on.”

“We ended up trapped on the edge of a cliff. Ronon fell off when he was attacked by one of the men. Ronon landed on a ledge about 10 feet down, but the other man fell to his death.”

“Ronon fell 10 feet?” John asked, hoping he had heard wrong. 

“Yes sir. They had left him there, thinking he would starve.”

“Go on,” John instructed, becoming angry, worried, and impressed.

“They took me back to the village, and they had already retrieved the others from the pit.”

John was still thinking that he needed to check on his friend, but needed to hear everything first. It explained the blood, and why Ronon’s arms and hands were scraped up. Carson was not going to be happy.

“Did you tell any of this to Carson?”

“The Doc asked, and I told him he had to talk with Ronon.”

“What else happened?” John knew that he was not going to like what he was going to hear.

“Ronon came to the village and offered to fight for our freedom.”

“Fight?”

“From what I understand one of the villages has an honor code that allows one to challenge for a captive’s freedom. Ronon had to win fight separately for each of us.”

“So, Ronon fell off a cliff, fought 4 men, and anything else?” John knew that Carson was going to be pissed, and the doctor had every reason to be.

“No Sir, that about covers it.”

“What did the other guys look like?” John saw the glint of amusement in Lorne’s eyes and knew he was proud that Ronon was on their side.

“Like they had gone a few rounds with Mike Tyson and Muhammad Ali.”

“Damn!”

“The Chief made us leave and promise never to come back.”

“Make sure that Chuck marks it as a no-fly planet.” John instructed. “Go rest up, no missions for a week.”

“That’s what the Doc said,” Lorne said as he stood to leave.

John took a moment before he reached up to his com and asked, “Dr. Beckett can you meet me in my office?”

“I’m right here,” Carson said as the door to John’s office opened.

“Are you here about Ronon?”

“Yes.”

“Have a seat. I’ll catch you up on things.” John replied.

*****

John recognized that look on Carson’s face. It was the same look directed at him when he tried to dodge his exam. The doctor has his bag of tricks in his hands and was tapping his right foot. It was never a good sign when Dr. Beckett was quiet and tapping his foot.

No one was answering after John knocked on Ronon’s door. Sheppard looked over and noticed the grim expression on Carson's face. He was sure that the kind-hearted doctor was going to show Ronon the dark side of his temper.

“Mr. Dex, you will open this door now,” Carson growled. “Do not make me call Miss Emmagan, she will not be happy.”

The door swished open and Ronon glared, “What!” John noticed the tension around the big guy’s eyes and mouth. The man was in some serious pain.

“I’m here to do your post-mission exam,” Carson explained as he barged into the room. “No is not an acceptable answer.” 

“I can take care of myself.”

John watched as Carson sat his bag on Ronon’s bed and turn around with a stern expression that would’ve made McKay shut up and listen. “Mr. Dex, as long as you are a member of this expedition you will follow the rules like everyone else.” 

“Fine.”

“Now, I see you have cleaned up a bit. I need to you remove your shirt and sit down.”

John was surprised how Ronon did as Carson instructed. Then he saw the bruises, scrapes, and cuts on Ronon’s chest, back, and abdomen and it pissed him off. 

“Well, I will need you back in the infirmary. You need a full workup.”

“Why?”

“To make sure you aren’t dying.”

“I’ve had worse.”

“I don’t care if you have or haven’t. You are my responsibility now.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, laddie, we will be having a talk, believe me.”

“I don’t talk much.”

“No, but you will listen.” Carson pointed at the shirt in Ronon’s hand and said, “Get dressed and come with me.

John knew it was best he kept his mouth shut for now. He knew they were going to talk on their own once he knew Ronon was not going to die from his injures. For now, he would follow to make sure Ronon didn’t try and duck out before Carson could examine him.

***** 

“So, will he live?” John asked.

“A couple cracked ribs that will heal on their own. No internal injuries, some minor cuts but has significant bruising. I’m surprised, but no concussion.

“Good news.” John relaxed at hearing the news. 

Carson pointed at Sheppard and growled, “Major, I hold you responsible for his flagrant disregard for following proper protocol.”

“Why me?” John asked, but knew he should’ve been making Ronon participate in the physical exams. 

“You are his team leader and the base commander, are you not?” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to….be overbearing.”

John looked over and noticed the huge grin on Ronon’s face. “Laugh it up Fuzzball.”

“What’s a fuzzball?” 

“I see a Star Wars Marathon in your near future, Chewie.” 

“Mr. Dex, in the future you will be expected to see me after each mission. I will give you a free pass this time. But next time I will not be so understanding,” Carson said.

John noticed Ronon give a nod before Carson turned and left.

John stood in front of the newest member of his team and simply said, “In the future, if I ask if you’re okay I want the truth. You are no longer alone.”

“I will.”

“Seriously, if you don’t then I will put you on McKay and Zelenka duty for a week.” John knew the one thing that irritated Dex beyond reason was spending too much time with the scientists in the lab.

“I hate you.”

“Go and get some rest! We’ll talk more tomorrow.” John knew that he would not keep the Big Guy from working out, but he could try. “Let’s work with Teyla tomorrow with the stretching stuff.”

“I’m….”

“If Carson hears you are doing anything more, he will hunt you down and do more doctor stuff.”

John took the grunt and roll of the eyes as confirmation that Ronon would keep a low profile and take it easy. They both knew that Carson had eyes everywhere when it came to watching over his patients.

“Breakfast! Don’t be late.” John chucked as he watched Ronon leave. Teyla would take Ronon under her care, and that too would make Carson a very happy physician.

It was time Ronon learned he was part of the team.


End file.
